In the Path of Revan
by AncientDoom
Summary: Starkiller, in a quest to avenge his former master, Darth Nithilius, is backstabbed and left over to the Jedi to be "converted". Now as an unknowing tool of the Jedi, he must find his path again.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This story is a Star Wars Fanfic. It willbe based on the idea of StarKiller, The Old Republic Era, and the Clone War Era all being combined loosly. There will be no smut or adult material. Just hopefully some adventure, character development, and if all goes well: Drama. As well as a good number of explosions and galactic mayhem with evil laughter.  
**

**Rated T-teen.**

**Ok, some explanation is probably in order.**

**1. Knights of The Old Republic Era and Movie Era is only a few years apart.**

**2. Since Darth Vader technically isn't around, I decided to have Starkiller be apprentice to Darth Nithilius. It will also affect what I have planned for the story more smoothly because of his slightly changed background.**

**If there any questions, suggestions, or well wishes, please let me know. Also looking for a Beta reader!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Staring Over Part 1  
**

* * *

I never have figured out why Darth Nithilius branded me as Starkiller. I've never killed a star. Is that even sane? Won't it just go into super nova and wipe everything out, including me? Stupid nickname. It is probably just meant to be flashy, because by the Force I can't see an actual purpose in it. If it was meant to have any accuracy, he probably would have titled me Jedikiller or Lightsbane. I think Lightsbane sounds cooler.

As far as the Jedi Council before me is concerned, it might as well be my name. More than a few of them seem to enjoy staring holes into my head. Especially the bald man… Windu I think.

His jaw is tense, his body is ready for combat at a moment's notice, and so far as I can tell he set his own hair on fire just from thinking too hard. I think he might be crossing into the Jedi version of "pissed". As much as I respect his warrior readiness, he needs to relax. If I wanted to attack I would have by now. I've been here a whole two seconds on my knees. I only need one. Ah, well… Might as well play nice. Darth Sidius is expecting me and assured me we would be able to meet face to face.

The man next to me, Skywalker, I heard, isn't that much better. He is tense, but I think it's from a need to be respectful and at attention rather than Jedi-Pissed.

Jedi-Pissed, I like that word.

"You have done well in bringing in this Sith, Skywalker." The baldy begins.

"Thank you, Master."

"How did you come to subdue him?"

Subdue nothing, I couldn't be bothered putting up a fight. "I… didn't sir." Skywalker admitted with a slight apologetic bow. I must admit that brings my attention up to him. A Jedi without the need for an ego, not bad. Ten points.

Baldy didn't move, but moved his eyes from my captor to me and back again, slowly. Creepy. I'm shaking in my boots. Minus one point. "Explain." He said rigidly. Minus two points.

"He came in as a normal passenger, and turned himself over to inspection. They assumed him to be a Jedi at first, but a blood analysis proved otherwise. He wasn't in any known database. I was asked to have a look, and…" Skywalker glanced down at me. "well, the dark side is easy to feel. Amazingly enough when I confronted him, he… sat there. Much like he is doing now. He has been amazingly cooperative."

Plus another few points for Skywalker. He didn't go into a long drawn out speech on light vs. dark.

Windu just blinked. Minus one point for stupidity. Make that two. At last he stood up and said, "This Sith didn't resist at all?" Minus another point. He didn't listen obviously.

"No, sir." Minus one, Skywalker. Don't encourage his stupidity.

Baldy nods and walks to me. I sit on the floor cross legged watching the whole exchange with barely contained amusement. I can't help myself, they are funny. At last baldy asks, "What are you doing here?" Minus one, does he really think I'll just tell him?

Oh, wait… I'll give baldy his point back. I might as well since I'm being all "cooperative".

I shrug and admit casually, "I came here to your lovely home to meet with Darth Sidius and pay him back for past insults to my former master; then I thought I might cause a riot or two while I'm at it. Being in space for months adrift in a tin can has so few pleasures."

What I say raises eyebrows amongst the Council around me, and some yelling ensues, or what accounts for yelling around here.

"Darth Sidius, here!? Preposterous!"

"You lie!"

"If he was here, we would know it!"

A bunch of points off for each yell, which I think amounts to twenty, plus five for combo points. I feel gracious and let Baldy stay neutral since he is silently glaring at me. Make that minus one, he has to blink some time.

After a moment the council settles down and one takes the rhetorical stand. He has the largest forehead I have ever seen. I can't decide whether its ridiculousness is minus one or its amusement is plus one. He says, "You claim Darth Sidius is here?"

"I don't claim anything. I came here to say "hi" and kick his ass."

"Then I am afraid you have made a mistake and took a wrong turn. He is not here."

I can't help smiling smugly. "I don't think so."

Before he can continue to have his smarter-than-thou discussion (Minus five, Forehead.), Windu raises his arm to silence him (Plus one, Baldy.) and motions with his head for Skywalker to do something. Is it Jedi-code for get me a drink? I'm thirsty.

Instead, Skywalker grabs me by the arm and he drags me out of the room. I set Skywalker back to 0 points for being a normal Jedi.

* * *

As Skywalker drags the prisoner out of the room, Windu resumes his place and the others do so as well. The Force is moving heavily through the room, not unlike a hurricane, due to the heavy conflict of dark and light auras from the Sith's presence. This conflict is readily noticed by the others and they are left in silence until they can feel more settled.

At last the tension thins and someone says, "His heart was not lying."

Another replies, "Yes, but the heart is easily held by ignorance. He believes Darth Sidius is here is all that means. Whether it is so is another."

"Yes, but how can we know for certain? There are many places to hide."

"What do you suggest?" Windu asks.

The first one considers his words and says, "We let the boy go on his hunt; let him lead us to Sidius."

"Unacceptable!" Someone responds.

Windu inserts, "As much as I would like to end the war sooner rather than later, and as much as I consider Sidius a far more worthy target than the prisoner; we cannot trust him."

The first one nods, "Then perhaps sending out a few search parties for Dark Side presence?"

"It would take a large number of them to cover the entire planet." Windu says, neither encouraging the idea nor dismissing it. He leans back and considers it. "Yet, it is not a bad idea. It would allow new Jedi-Padawan groups to have some adequate training time without being sent into a warzone."

"But can we afford the manpower in times of war?" Someone asks.

"No," The first one admits. "Then let each master send out as many of his own parties as he sees fit, with a minimum of one. This mission will last a minimum of a week. Is this acceptable?"

The majority raise their hands save two. Both of which move to accept the proposal against their best wishes, since they have no desire to lose much needed leadership on the front.

Windu concludes, "Movement passed. Each master will choose themselves how many to send out in search of Dark Side signatures, with a minimum of one each. The missions will last a week. Now, what to do with the prisoner."

At the idea of what to do with him, everyone goes deathly silent. Windu sighs inside. His warrior instinct says kill him as a prisoner of war, but his Jedi side says not to, the boy didn't resist after all. He is a Jedi first and says, "There are a number of options include sending him to Markov V or-"

Someone raises his hand and Windu quiets himself. "Master Koj'Ineh." Windu nods.

Koj'Ineh nods in turn and says, "He turned himself over to Republic authority did he not?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe he falls under Republic authority before our own."

Another Master argues, "We do have the authority to take up Republic cases, and especially ones falling under the Sith category."

"Once, we did." Koj'Ineh returns patiently. "But I am afraid that while we can take up Republic cases, we no longer have the authority to conclude them, not without bringing them into involvement. And a Sith, no less, warrants the attention of the Supreme Chancellor."

Windu nodded in agreement. The Chancellor should at least have a say, since Sith fell under the category of war. As there seemed to be no argument, a transmission was sent. The Chancellor's secretary claimed he was busy, and to hold on a moment.

Chancellor Palpatine appeared in the transmission. "Ah, Masters. I assume things go well?"

As the main speaker of the present Council, Windu stood up and said, "Yes, but a matter has come up that warrants conclusion. A young Sith was found entering Coruscant. He turned himself over to inspection peacefully, but has come for a personal vendetta."

"My word." Palpatine breathed. "I must say, Master Jedi. I have never heard of a Sith being peaceful!"

"It is not that hard to see. He was probably trying to lie low. Even now he is probably playing along until he can escape. We only caught him because our security has tightened so much since the bombing of Irene."

"Ah, yes. Nasty business. Never seen a Sith carry an explosive inside their lightsaber either. They are so full of surprises." Palpatine shook his head shamefully. "Still, he is caught, and there is no bomb?"

"No bomb has come into discussion."

"Good, good. Well, what part of this am I needed for?"

"Since he is still in custody, I have no desire to keep him around longer than necessary. Our database recognizes him as Starkiller, apprentice to the former Darth Nihilius. His attempted escape is likely. We should decide what to do with him sooner rather than later."

"Certainly." Palpatine agreed. "What do you propose?"

Windu glanced to the other Councilors, "A full discussion has not been made yet, but our options include sending him to a prison planet and execution."

"Hmmm." Palpatine mused. "Correct me if I am wrong, Master Jedi, but this Darth… Nithilisuisus-uh-Sith, was capable of consuming entire planets of life only to grow stronger from it?"

Windu nodded.

"Then I can only assume his apprentice might be able to do the same. The fact he hasn't yet here is our only appreciation. If he were to be sent to a prison planet, he could consume the inmates and guards both, and leave in the no-longer-guarded sole transport. Hardly an idea I wish to explore."

Windu winced. That thought hadn't occurred to him. "Then that means execution." He glanced to the other councilors and saw their hesitation at the idea. Sith or not, war or not, execution went against much of what they were.

"Pardon me, Master Jedi. But I feel you are not exploring another option."

Windu returned his attention to the holo-screen. Palpatine continued, "He can be a very valuable resource."

"His 'peace' right now has clear ulterior motives. I doubt this Sith would willingly turn himself over to our control, Chancellor. He will resist and continue his agenda."

"Not if he is brain-washed."

Windu stopped and couldn't help the deep frown that set in. Brain washing was a method used solely on executed prisoners to turn them into soldiers with a fresh start and fresh name. It had never been done on force wielders to his knowledge since… Revan. But that was a case where the force wielder was in a coma near death, he wasn't actively resisting. Starkiller would resist.

Windu didn't want to think of what the odds of failure would be. He wasn't up to using trial and error to research it. "Chancellor, the odds of that working, even with us backing it, is staggeringly low. If it fails, he will die."

"If it fails, it is as good as an execution. If it succeeds, we have a very valuable resource given to us. We are at war, Master Jedi. I have no desire to work with the Sith any more than you, but we must remember that sometimes agents working behind the shadows is necessary. Officially, if you are still hesitant, than I can take the burden from you and rephrase it into an order. I will take full responsibility."

Windu looked to his fellow, silent, Councilors. They were hesitant, but slowly one by one they raised their hands. "Then the matter is settled, thank you, Supreme Chancellor, we shall begin immediately." Palpatine smiled warmly and the transmission ended.

One of the Councilors called to a servant, "Tell Skywalker to return and leave the prisoner here with us. We will take it from here."

* * *

Editing by LuluBells226.

You can find him/her at u/3673329/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I appreciate the favorites from the first chapter! I know it was short, but I felt it was necessary as a kind of start off. We are still just beginning, but this should be a good second chapter. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter.**

**Something I tried doing in this chapter was express Starkiller's mentality more. He strikes me as a sith, yes, but also not a normal one. Most sith are self-centered on power and destruction and being all super-villain. I want to give him less of a large standing in power gain and destroying planets and being all badass and more of a teenager perspective. Brash, a bit playful, loving to annoy. Dislikes authority. Arrogant. A lot of Sith traits but with less "I AM GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! I WILL DIE CURSING YOUR VERY NAME! VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE! POWERRRRRR!" stuff. His instincts to react with action before thought and words is part of him. **

**At the same time balancing his instinctive sith character left behind by his loss of memory and his 'calmness' from having no memory of hatred and anger and power, is rather difficult. He needs to still feel Sith at his core, but have it wrapped in ignorance and lack pure malice. I look forward to trying to create that character balance. Trust me folks, he won't be planting gardens and dancing with elves any time soon, if ever. Ok maybe I'll have him plant something at some point as character growth... hmmm... *strokes chin-hairs thoughtfully* **

**Another objective I tried to accomplish was how droids speak. R2D2 does a lot of beeping. In fact any droid that doesn't talk directly in English beeps. In The Old Republic, droids had a special language with a lot of symbols in a long equation as their sentences. I tried taking that overall idea and redoing it from scratch. I do take Programming classes, so I thought to make their speech based off of C++ loosly. I took a lot of privilges as a writer to try to set the syntax to be readable by people without understanding C++.**

**Anyway, throw me a review for questions, concerns, of just to let me know how it goes. Reviews give me the courage to keep this up. Otherwise I might just end up slowing down. ;) You people need to whip me into writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Varus Wynn**

* * *

"Oh! FOR THE LOVE OF-!"

I gasped in pain. I clutched my head and jumped up. It was excruciating. I can honestly say this feels like the most pain I have ever had in my life! It feels like… it feels like…

Ok, so I have nothing to compare the pain in my head to right now, I'm drawing blanks, but its blinding. I struggle to open my eyes and the effort only hurts them more. The place is lit with blinding white light. Blindly, I thrash out to get a feeling for what's around me.

I'm on a bed. Not too soft, not too hard. No comforter, just a single thin blanket. Beside me is an in table. There are no legs, it must be hovering. On it is a chilled glass.

Desperately I bring it to my mouth. The water feels nice going down my throat. I sigh in relief as its coldness against my forehead relieves some of my pain. It feels soooo good against the knives sticking out of my head.

I can't tell how long I sit there, pushing to clear my mind of the fog feeling, but after a while I notice something. First of all, I don't know where I am or what I'm doing here. Second, there is someone in the room with me.

I reach quickly for my waist only to find… nothing. There was supposed to be something there. I don't know what, but without this mystery item I might as well be naked and exposed. This bald man in front of me is a battle hardened warrior, and he is sitting very straight forward glaring at me.

I wish I had my thing right now.

"How long do you plan to glare at me?" I ask snidely. Call me an idiot, but I ain't about to back down. If he wants to skewer me or make my head explode with his eyes, go ahead. Baldy's eyes widen briefly in surprise before returning to neutral glaring.

"I am waiting for you to become more oriented before we talk."

"Is giving me the eye truly necessary?"

Baldy is silent, during which I notice his glaring doesn't stop. It lightens slightly, but… is that how his face is naturally? Takes a lot for someone to glare without trying. I need to remember not to get on his bad side. I feel almost sorry for him if that is how his face is naturally. If only he wasn't aiming it all at me.

Baldy decides to change the subject, "Do you know where you are?"

I open my mouth to respond, but I draw a blank. I know im in a very well lit room, on a bed. Beyond that, I got nothing. Avoiding a direct answer I ask, "Do you know where I am?"

"Do you know what year it is?" He asks. Ok, so he wasn't fooled by my attempt to dodge answering.

"No. The place has no windows."

"Not time, year. Do you know what year it is?" He reminds me patiently.

I stay silent and give him my deepest glare. I wish it was as good as his, but it's the best I got. His questions are starting to scare me, and I don't appreciate it.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Baldy." I snap quickly.

He shakes his head. "No, not what I am… who I am."

Considering how difficult I know I am being, I can't help but wonder at how patient he is. His glare has neither intensified nor softened. His position also gives nothing to me. He is leaning against his knees with his hands together in a giant fist, and he hasn't moved a muscle. It's like nothing fazes him, or he is interrogating me, or he is in a vastly superior position and is being a snobby ass; Or a combination. It pisses me off. "Until I decide differently, your 'Baldy'." I hiss.

"My name is Jedi Master Windu." He states simply. As though talking to a toddler. I think he knows he is ticking me off. "Now. What is your name?"

I can't answer his question, because again, I got nothing. My gut twists in heated anger, and it feels like someone punched me. I hate the feeling. He is inducing it, and he knows it. No, I don't know who I am. No, I don't know where or when I am. Yes, he is being a complete and utter ASS! I don't appreciate his tone, I don't appreciate his "holier than thou" stance, and I don't appreciate his glaring at me like I'm a petulant CHILD!

I need to do something, I can't just sit there! My first reaction is to reach for my waist for something, but I contain myself with the knowledge that it isn't there. With nothing left to do, I stand up and head for the door. Baldy watches me with his aggravating tolerance.

Door is locked.

"Am I a prisoner?" I ask.

"Are you?" He returns calmly.

It takes every piece of willpower I have right then not to throttle him. I manage to control my body, but my mouth is another matter. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

* * *

For someone as compulsory and... explosive as Skywalker, as well as famous and publically charismatic, he appeared to not understand how much of his life was public knowledge. He seemed to almost believe people were ignorant of his movements. No, it was the furthest from the truth. When Skywalker decided to not receive any calls, Windu opted for the next available option. Senator Padme. Only a fool didn't know that he spent his every waking moment of his little, free time in her abode.

After all, what were friends for?

So when Windu left a message with Senator Amidala for Anakin to come immediately. Windu expanded the man in an hour, he was there in less than five jumping over railings and plowing through people. The young man's heart was pounding and he appeared winded as he slid to a stop in front of the stoic Jedi Master.

"I can explain." Was his way of starting off as he stopped to catch his breathe. Windu opted to glance him over briefly. He was unkempt, unshaven, and looked like he had been brought through a stampede of rancor's.

No, there wasn't anything to explain really. His single-mindedness was not a bad trait, although there were a few bruised shoulders now that could argue that. "If General Skywalker doesn't want to be receiving calls, that is up to you. But please do leave me a way of contacting you without going through your friend. She is too busy on her own without being your answering service and too preoccupied for you to be living on the couch. Move out on your own and make a droid to take your calls, perhaps?"

"Uh..." Skywalker stopped short and nodded. "Of course. I will consider it, Master."

"Good, but I did not ask for you to discuss a lack of social etiquette. Walk with me." With a sweep of his arm, Skywalker broke into pace by him down the hall. Windu lead him. "You recall the prisoner you brought in three days ago?"

Skywalker nodded.

"Under the circumstances a special case has been made, that I feel may be extended to further captured Sith. A method of execution that is endorsed for special individuals is to have their memory wiped." Skywalker's eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. "This is a method used solely on special prisons, and only when it is deemed the person may have value in a second chance. It has not been used on force sensitive though because of the increased risk, not since the former council."

"The Sith Lord, Revan." Anakin recalled factually. It was a chapter in history that was still reasonably fresh and exciting to youngsters.

"Correct." Windu acknowledged. "Grand Chancellor Palpatine, how, I cannot say, knows of it and has endorsed it. I am grudged to use it, knowing politics." Seeing Anakin's confused face, he explained. "Politicians always use previous situations as reasons for their present case. A single case where it is right to do something makes every future case right as well, regardless of the underlying facts. The fact that the Council has allowed its use on this Sith... I cannot help but wonder if he will push its use."

Anakin simply nodded, seeming to follow along.

"The Sith, Starkiller, is an initial success. I questioned him, and he has no memory."

"With this success, the Chancellor will push it. There is no doubt." Anakin concluded.

"That is what I fear. Which leaves me to wonder the long term affects of this... choice. Is it temporary? Is it permanent? Will this work every time? Can it backfire on the Masters and hurt us directly? If everything goes perfectly I do not doubt this could be a very powerful tool, but there are so many unknowns."

Windu stopped before a room the door opened. Inside was no one. A single holo projector resided inside what looked like a war room. It showed troop movements and the political structure of the galaxy on a large scale. Most of the galaxy was blue, Republic, but a few key portions of the outlying areas were red, Confederate. A number of smaller colors shaded the outlying regions as well, including the Hutts, the rising Mandalorians, the Sith Remnant of Nithilius and Sion, and then then the Revanchist. The Revanchist were what remained of Darth Revan's loyal territory after his disappearance. Supposedly they still awaited his grand return.

Windu might bother taking the effort to think them if a threat if it weren't for the Seperatists matching their own pace in the war step for step, move for move. The 'third world' nations had their own wars and politics. As long as they kept it to themselves, he was content to let it be their own.

Windu closed the door and continued, "There is a special task I have for you."

"I am listening, Master."

"Take Starkiller under your wing as a second Padawan."

Skywalker's surprise was there, but not as large as Windu expected. It wasn't a total surprise then. "May I ask, why?"

Windu nodded and explained, "There are a number of reasons. The first is that I simply don't trust him. Once a Sith, always a Sith, but the Chancellors... excitement will have to overtake my trust. Second, I need you to overwatch the long term effects of the mindwipe. If it fails of its own accord, we must know. If there become complications, we must know. If we are to do this on more Sith, I must be able to trust the method used just as much as the people we will be 'creating'."

"Of course, Master."

Windu put up three fingers. "The third reason is to keep this confined to as few people as possible. The Masters know, I know, you knew him, and Palpatine knows. This leaves a few soldiers and inspectors are the starport who made contact with him. They are all receiving promotions and being sent to different places where they shouldn't make contact with him a second time. No, it is not a punishment, but Palpatine knows how this game works and is already on the move to lock this down. If this blows up in our face we want to keep the damage as small as possible. If it succeeds, at best, the boy will have a good life with new people who won't be grudged by predetermined knowledge. Your Padawan is not to know of the boy's past, no one is."

Skywalker opened his mouth to argue, but shut it. He would never keep a secret from his Padawan. Despite Windu's best wishes, the two had become quite close as partners. Now was one of the reasons why. The need for secrets existed at times, and being too close hurt the bond. Now Skywalker was feeling the effects of this unfortunate fact. His Padawan may understand in the end and smile and laugh and run head-first into battle without a thought, as always; but the damage would still be done, at the very least in Skywalker's mind.

"Master Obi-wan? Senator Padme? My droids?"

"I will tell Obi-Wan myself when he has time. He is busy with a skirmish along the Peregras Line. Padme and your droids... I appreciate Padme's open support in everything we do, but I would rather keep her ignorant for the time being solely to keep this from becoming overly complicated. If she finds out, send her to me. I will handle it. As for the droids, I trust them as much as I do you. But Palpatine would argue they can be hacked. They are already targeted at times solely for being YOUR droids to begin with."

His words visibly hurt the young man, to which Windu waited and watched his emotions play out. The Knight was hurt about having to keep secrets from his friends, then ashamed, and then slightly angry at himself before accepting. He nodded.

"Good." Windu returned the acknowledgement. "I have a STM droid generating an identity for him. I want you to spend some time becoming acquainted before your first mission. I already have one in mind, but want to give you the time necessary."

(A/N STM droids are short for Short Term Memory Droids. Droids with specific actions, that once carried out, they no longer remember. Used in parts of government where you don't want top secret information hacked easily. Examples: Financial Analyzing and Identity Construction)

"Thank you."

Windu hit some keys on a keyboard and the holo suite changed and adapted to show the conversation he had with Starkiller today. Skywalker turned his attention to studying every detail of the engagement as it played out. When it was finished, Skywalker grinned. "He is compulsive, difficult, and childish."

"A perfect match for you, then." Windu joked. "Unfortunately the wipe does not seem to take away his bad sides. He still grasps for his lightsaber and has the instincts of a Sith. I am not envious of what you have to deal with."

"Have faith, Master. This can't be much harder than flying into a Confederate starship and blowing it up with one shot." He left out the part where he had done just that as an eleven year old, who had never flown before; and that it was almost exactly like podracing, which he had also done. After building his own podracer.

"mhmm." Windu was not convinced.

* * *

I can't say I'm a happy prisoner. Baldy knew my weaknesses and exploited them in my face. I realize I might have snapped, then cursed. Then maybe have tried to physically assault him when he did nothing but stare for an agonizingly long time.

The bright point of my day was when he left.

With no windows, no clock, and the light never turning off, I can't even begin to figure out the passage of time. I've spent the majority of my time thinking and sleeping.

I can't help but wonder what there was in the past. Was it good, was it bad? Should I be upset I have no memory of myself? I know I should be, but for the life of me, I can't be bothered. For some reason I feel... calm about it. Like still water.

Baldy's attitude, as much as it angers me, did teach me two things. First, he knew me. Second, he had animosity towards me. These two facts left a bad taste in my mouth. I don't know what I did to disserve his problem, but the fact that I don't remember helps. Maybe I could apologize for whatever it is and get him off my back?

Nah, can't be bothered to feel sorry for something I don't know. What I do? Spit in his drink? Being angry about my misfortune is a waste of energy. I can feel the emotion, but I would rather turn it into action than just sit here fuming at nothing.

I'll find out who I am, and then I'll figure out what to do from there.

A ding comes from the door and I raise myself up. A droid enters and it presents me with some food. With nothing to compare it to, it is quite good. I stop briefly to glance at it. The droid hasn't moved the entire time, it just stands there watching me.

"What's your problem" I ask. Did I spit in its oil?

"Boolean Problem=False;" it beeps.

"Then stop staring at me." I mumble as I continue to eat. Its just creepy: its huge eyes on me without blinking. It's almost as bad as Baldy's stare.

"StopStaring(Class[target][name]="Varus Wynn");" The droid acknowledged.

"You do that." I chew more a moment before my eyes bulge out and I swallow my food the wrong way. I cough and sputter. With the aid of a drink I swallow it down and slam the drink down to stare at the droid. The droid is now following its function and avoiding all eye contact with me.

"What did you just call me?" I ask.

"String Class[target][name]='Varus Wynn';" The droid responds. Its attention is locked onto another wall.

"Varus Wynn." I repeat to myself. I test out how it rolls off my tongue a few times. My name is Varus Wynn. My name is Varus. My family is Wynn. It rolls out of my mouth easily and it doesn't feel hard to remember. For that matter it also sounds nice. Nothing cheesy like... Windu. I don't need to bother with a nickname to myself to help me remember.

Wow. I have a nice name.

Like a floodgate opening, the realization of what this means hits me. I jump up and grab the droid by the... knees. things. Whatever passes for shoulders on it.

"What else can you tell me!" I ask eagerly.

"output 'Much'." It tells me. Before I can smile too hard, it continues. "output 'This program comes with two functions predetermined. ProvideProvisions(Class[target][name]="Varus Wynn"); and OutPutClassInformation(Class[target][status]='Ignorant');' endline 'Jedi Master Windu sends his regards.'"

So the droid was sent to tell me things? Wow. Not bad Baldy. A hundred points for Baldy. He should be around seventy if you consider his first impressions.

Before I can think of when I decided to have a point system, I sit down and give the droid my full attention. "Call function OutPutClassInformation." I order, nicely. I'm in a good mood. Might as well show how appreciative I am. I don't want to ruin this.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: **I now have an Editor. Whoooo. Her name is lulubells226. at least I assume the person is female. Whatever.**

**Anyway, in this chapter I wanted to get Varus with set up with meeting Azhoka and starting off as a Jedi without doing much philosophical stuff. Anakin doesn't want to start him off with too much. I wanted it to be somewhat fast and concided to get the point across of Varus's attitude in transition from having no memory to moving forward.**

**A part of me feels a bit that the lack of much emotion in the transition may be a weak point for him, but rather I am going to trust in my vision of Varus. He isn't the type to mope and daughtle. A part of it may be denial, in focusing on work and action and moving and not taking the time to think about it, but that is just a part of who he is. Just as I said in the previous chapter "I'll find out who I am. Then I'll move on from there." or something. Varus is simple minded and doesn't like overthinking things.**

**Trust me, the time in his character development to sit down, shut up, and meditate on his predicament will occur. Just not at this point. It will be later when [spoiler] happens. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Starting Over Part 3**

* * *

Azhoka Tao picked at her food with her fork aimlessly and avoided eye contact with Anakin. Ten minutes ago she had been starving, famished even. Now she wasn't hungry.

Anakin grew worried watching her refuse to touch her food. He expected her to consume the entire thing in her vacuum-like mouth in the few moments it wasn't open to talk. Seeing her be so docile was part remarkable and part frightening.

"Azhoka, I-" A piece of bread hit Anakin in the face. She hadn't moved.

"Azhok-" Now it was a smothering of peas and carrots.

Anakin sighed deeply to himself. He was used to Padme's little tantrums. The two woman did much the same thing to show their dislike. The only difference was he could hug and kiss his wife to pieces until she giggled or screamed and actually came out of her shell to talk. If he tried that with his Padawan it would be creepy and wrong on about a million levels. A million ways it's wrong and creepy that doesn't even include the Jedi Code.

Azhoka and Padme both had the tendency to put a blank mask over their face instead of appearing angry. It was probably from one being a Jedi taught to refuse emotion and the other being a politician. Jedi or not, Anakin was a man. He could fight Sith Lords, charge into battle against an army of droids, recite every hardware classification used in his droids and memorize their programming language like the back of his hand. He even knew every piece of hardware and programming put into the back of his hand!

Dealing with emotional woman was scarier and more unknown than all of that combined. As a man he knew he couldn't understand the odd subtleties much, he needed blunt, open, in-your-face problems. The only problem was getting to that point.

"Padawan." Skywalker said more sternly. He grabbed a cream pie flying for his face and put it down. He flipped Azhoka's tray over to remove her ammunition, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of the crowded cafeteria.

On the way out a whole tray of stuff hit him in the back of the head. He could feel the goop going down his neck, but he could deal with that later. He planted her down on a bench in the garden and stooped down in front of her.

Her glare was lethal.

"Azhoka." He began, firmly but gently. "This boy is without a master and is identified to have a strong connection to the force. He also angers easily and reacts physically at the drop of a hat. Now what does that sound like?"

"A Sith." Azhoka snapped.

"Exactly. He is neutral right now, but he needs guidance to keep from falling into darkness."

"He is too old." she snipped as though she read it out of a textbook. As many times as the Jedi say it, it probably is.

"Yes, he is. But these are desperate times, Snips." Her face softened slightly at the nickname. "This is less about making a perfect Jedi that will be able to reach the pinnacle of what we can be, and more about keeping the Sith's claws off of him. His age will produce problems, and I doubt he will ever become a Master with his late introduction to the principles, but he can still become at least something."

"And I can't?" Anakin blinked in surprise. He never said she couldn't.

"You can."

"Then why!"

"Because teachers are in short supply."

"So that's it then?" She asked, visibly hurt. "You're just going to dump me and take on wonder boy?"

Anakin flinched inside, perhaps he had been phrasing it all wrong. "What? No. No! I'm not dumping you!"

"But, you said!"

"I am taking on both of you, Snips. This is known to happen. In fact, successfully taking on multiple Padawans at once is a big step toward being Master." Anakin flinched again. Her face turned hurt again. "Not that becoming Master is my goal. Azhoka, I am not a gold-climber! I have been asked to take you on, and I will. I have been asked to take this young man on, and I will."

Silence came over them. Anakin stood up and sat down beside her. He let the time pass for a few minutes as she seemed to come to terms with the idea of having a third person in their little team. He shrugged. "Besides, being a Master isn't all that shiny. Masters aren't supposed to take on Padawans to distract them from the 'whole'. What would I do without regular doses of insanity?"

"Probably go insane, strip down, and streak." She teased.

Anakin shuddered. "Ew. You don't think highly of me, do you?" Azhoka laughed.

"When are we going to meet him?"

"Right after I got you on board with the idea."

She smiled excitedly and jumped up. "Well then, let's go! I want to meet my rival!"

"Partner, not rival." Anakin corrected as they left the garden.

"Pft, sure."

As they walked down the hall to where Varus Wynn was held, Anakin gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had braved the great unknown of females and came out with his sanity intact. The only bad thing was the stuff on the back of his head and neck was hardening into thick goop.

Nearing the room, Azhoka asked, "So, is he cute?"

Anakin slapped his forehead. "I never stopped to check. That would be..." He shuddered slightly. "Wrong. You will just have to find out for yourself."

"Ah, ok. Well he better be cute. I am not going to be outdone by someone who looks like a pig."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I think you have been spending too much time with the Senator."

"Yep, she took me out on something called a 'girls night' yesterday and-"

"I'll tell you right now, Snips. I don't want details." What Padme and his Padawan did on 'girl's night' he didn't care to know. It was one step too far in dangerous territory.

"Suit yourself. It was fun though."

They stopped in front of a door. He pushed a few keys and the door opened. A young man, about seventeen, jumped out of the bed in the middle of the room. "Varus Wynn?" Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"You're the one assigned to be my master?" Varus asked.

Anakin nodded.

"Good, hospitality around here sucks. I keep being told I'm not a prisoner, yet am restrained the next moment. Stupid droid."

Anakin chuckled. "The medical droids are overzealous at times. I assure you, you were never a prisoner. We just want to restrain patients from hurting themselves until they are well enough to leave. I think you will find you made the right choice in choosing to have a master." Anakin smiled nicely, trying to give a good first impression. The young man eyed him critically, but showed nothing.

He had already met the boy as a Sith, and the similarities were uncanny. He half expected the boy's eyes to turn red and yellow and for lightning to come out of his hands, but instead the boy produced a heavy calmness. Varus didn't appear as visibly angry, and his Dark Side energy was gone, but he still seemed critical and arrogant. All the same, Varus seemed to be accepting of circumstances and went with the flow, so far. He walked out of the room and nodded respectively to Anakin. He was expecting a bow or salute, but this would have to do.

So far so good.

Varus noticed Azhoka. He eyed her clothing and asked, "Who's the slut?"

I don't know what it is about my face, but every time I turn around I there is someone glaring at me. First it's a bald man, then a droid, and now some girl. You would think there was something on it. Well, at least before. Now there is a big red hand print on it. It still stings.

How was I supposed to know she was this man's apprentice? She's half naked!

I follow my new 'master' out to an expansive room filled with people and big statues. Everyone has robes and looks all contemplative. They may be thoughtful, but to me they just look like their suffering from stomach cramps. Am I going to be expected to put my hands together and bow like them?

"So, uh..." Damn, if they tell me to start hugging trees I'm going to break something. "What exactly have I gotten myself into?"

Skywalker glances at me as he walks. "You were not informed before your choice?"

"All the droid told me is that I am a 'force sensitive' and that if I am going to learn to control it without killing myself, I will need a teacher."

"That is the gist of it." Skywalker acknowledged. "But it is far more complicated. Didn't it tell you of your past? Or at least what little we have been able to dig up?"

The droid did well in filling in some blanks about my past. My parents were from Tarus and died to Malak's bombardment. I was rescued by a Jedi and taken to an orphanage. I grew up quietly and was on a transport to Coruscant after my entry into the Jedi was accepted; when I stumbled across a bad crowd and was given a concussion. Not much else, but it was enough for the time being.

The copy of my official acceptance papers were in my pocket. "There was that, but I don't remember much."

"I am sorry." He frowned.

I wave it off. I appreciate the sympathy, but it is wasted. I would rather spend my time moving forward.

"It will take a very long time to explain in detail, but, there are two ways of using the Force. You can either use it for self-gain and destruction, or you can be selfless and work to heal and help people. The Jedi strive to do the latter."

The three of us enter a large garden. In a corner there is a school of youngsters waving little light swords around and a teacher watching over them. The trees scattered around the garden is quite nice and shady, and I can see for miles and miles. The sight is stunning, albeit overdone.

Skywalker continues, "However, there is a danger. The power of the Force is addicting in its magnitude and there is always a danger of losing yourself to it. You can die from the addiction if it becomes strong enough, and in using even the smallest amount you can become addicted. In order to prevent both, we must restrain ourselves at all times and have a disciplined mind. We must train our minds to be stronger than the addiction and our bodies to not always need it, and to endure."

Ah, so that's what the droid was hinting at. Good to know. "And If I chose to not take on a master?" I ask.

"You either use it aimlessly and become lost and die in painful Force addiction, or you have the sensitivity stripped from you for your own sake and everyone else's." Skywalker reaches up and snaps off a thick branch from a tree we are under.

Lovely bunch. A part of me thinks that the 'stripping' part is about them being obsessive control of who uses it and part of me wonders just how dangerous it is if these people will go to such extreme lengths. Still, if it is as bad as he makes it out to be, it might just be preferable to be stripped and left without the danger to live a normal life.

...Nah.

Skywalker brings his knee up into the branch and breaks it into thirds. He tosses a piece to me and a piece to the girl. What's the branch for?

As if reading my mind, he answers, "A weapon that has been tradition to the Jedi since the beginning, is the lightsaber." He motions over to the kids to the side. So the light swords are called lightsabers? Weird. "A lightsaber allows protection from blasters, and offense in cutting. It is not random and uncontrollable like a blaster, but is more elegant and responsive. It won't do harm without you fully intending it. It also comes in handy in getting through big doors and often does the talking for you."

I wave the stick around in my hand to get a feel for it. It does feel like something I can control. My master shrugs. "There is also some spiritual stuff like how training teaches you about yourself and finding your center. Don't tell anyone, but I might have slept through that part."

The girl stops glaring at me long enough to giggle, and I smirk. Skywalker isn't a total tree-hugger? I think I might like this guy. Twenty points.

Skywalker motions for Tao to look at me, and I look at her curiously. She spins her stick backwards in her grip. "Varus, so far as I hear, you knew how to use a sword before your concussion. So instead of trying to teach you from scratch, I think it would be easier to work toward getting you to remember what you taught yourself."

"But I forgot everything." I argue.

"Instinct, my new Padawan, is never forgotten." He smirks. "So you two will duel until I say to stop."

Instinct is never forgotten. I stop to contemplate that a moment. I don't know exactly how much of me is instinct, but I must admit that thought is reassuring. I haven't completely lost myself. Another five for Tree-Hugger. I am feeling rather good about this, besides the slap my day is just getting better and better. These guys are being very nice and helpful, maybe there is something to being a Jedi.

"Begin."

The girl lunges forward with an evil grin and swipes upward, knocking the branch out of my hands by breaking my pinky. I fall back in shocked pain and grab my pinky and I am quite sure it doesn't bend that way.

Tree-Hugger snaps my finger back in place. The air around my hand grows green and yellow a moment and the pain is gone. Healing I guess, should be handy to learn. Why couldn't he have done that on my face? The slap still burns! I pick the branch up and try again.

Again she knocks the branch out of my hands at the first strike and then hits me over the head with it.

After the seventh hour of nonstop me-getting-my-ass-kicked she is no longer glaring at me, instead she seems to feel sorry for me. Tree-Hugger is confused about something, but I can feel the disappointment coming off of him in waves. I am frankly pissed. There goes my day.

"I think that is enough for today." Tree-Hugger frowns after tending to my broken hand. The girl nods with sympathetic eyes and picks up my branch for me.

Oh, hell no! I don't need their sympathy. I don't need their disappointment and sadness! All that does is tick me off! "One more time! I can do this!" I holler.

Master eyes me for a moment before shrugging. "Alri-" I'm already on her from behind.

I manage to get my stick back from her but she drops low, spins around, and knocks me off my feet. I land heavily. My breathe escapes me and I gasp for air.

"Are you done?" She demands.

I grunt 'yes' and she walks to the door to wait on us. I'm not stupid. Having been disarmed sixty times and knocked to the ground twenty without touching her, I learn a little something. I suck.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Varus." Tree-Hugger takes my hand and pulls me up. "She has been fighting skilled opponents for a long time. You are only just beginning. You may have some skill self-taught, but it will take time to tap back into it, and from there the true training begins."

I look at him heavily and ask, "Are you reading my mind?"

"Your emotions are on your face." He jokes. Smug jerk. Minus two. "Let's go get something to eat. When we are done we will find you some clothes, and attend to the library."

Dinner for me involved eating while enduring a lecture on emotional control. Seems my anger blinded me and interfered with my instinct. Instinct I wasn't even tapping into, so it was a moot point. Also something about anger having the same effect as drunkenness in making us do things we wouldn't otherwise do. I tried to ignore it, but he had a way of explaining things that just made sense. Like he knew personally what that kind of stuff was from experience.

After lunch two of them took me to a part of the palace-building, correction 'Jedi Temple' as they call it, to find clothes. Tree-Hugger was willing to buy me my clothes until I received money. Plus fifteen for Tree-Hugger.

(Turns out doing missions earns you a paycheck on top of a monthly allowance. It's not something they told me earlier as though it didn't matter to them, but I have nothing. I'm glad. I'm going to need the money.)

The clothes were picked by the girl, and I knew immediately I was going to regret it when I walked in. Most of the store involved various sizes of the same style all having a hundred shades of the same white, brown, and green. All of them were robes. The other half involved some variety while still being overly conservative.

"Clearly the girl doesn't shop here..." I mutter. I pick at a robe hoping it will change into something besides white, brown, and green. If the girl picks one of all three colors I'm going to find my own clothes.

"Azhoka Tao." Tree-Hugger corrects me. "What makes you think that?"

"Have you looked at her?! Everything here is modest!" I motion symbolically to my body above the waist.

What I'm trying to say clicks in his face and the end of his lip curls in a smirk. "A friend of mine is working on getting her views to be more reasonable." Good. I don't like her nor dislike her, but it is very hard to look her in the eyes when there is simply so much skin demanding my attention. Even as huge as her eyes are.

"Just please don't say or do anything. Keep your thoughts" blah blah blah "Her first impression of you is already poor and" blah blah blah "just try not to notice."

Minus five for droning. Hmm, three actually. I am here for free after all.

I wave off his concern and lean back to wait. Soon Azhoka returns with a brown hooded robe and set of clothes. For a girl with a horrid taste in clothing, it isn't half bad. It is a combination of brown and a shade of grey that looks more like steel. It also isn't flowy like most of what I see. She must have spent a good amount of effort finding something different. Ten points for girly.

It also fits perfectly without restricting my movement. Extra point. It puts me in a generous mood.

Lastly comes this library of theirs. Three floors filled with walls and walls of blue shiny... things. They aren't books and no one is touching them. Instead everyone is centered on computers or carrying datapads. Are the shiny panels just data storage?

In the back of the first floor we approach a very old looking woman. She looks pretty good for her age. She has a hidden spunk and energy about her.

"Hello, Madam Nu." Azhoka greets. Tree-Hugger just settles for shaking her hand. I prefer to stand behind observing silently.

"It is good to see you little one!" The lady returns. There is some chatter, some small talk, blah blah blah. These Jedi really know how to say nothing with as many words as possible.

"Madam Nu." Skywalker inserts himself. "May I present Varus Wynn? He is my new Padawan, and is very much new to the Jedi all together." I nod to the lady. "I was hoping for a datapad and some light reading material to help start him off." What? I don't recall there being any homework in my choice. Are they making this up as they go along?

"Ah! Of course!" She pulls out a datapad from under the desk and says, "General, if you don't mind showing me what it is you want to have put on this?"

"Certainly."

Rather than stand around doing absolutely nothing while Tree-Hugger and Nu walk around finding holobooks to put on it, I choose to wander around. Azhoka follows along. I say, "I don't need a babysitter." I do try to say it nicely, but it comes out snippier than intended. To her credit, she doesn't react. She just shrugs noncommittally.

Endless walls of blue shiny panels were an interesting sight that quickly lost its mysticism. Beyond that there were computers and desks and people and a mysterious passage that Azhoka stops me from entering by grabbing my shoulder.

I look down the circular passage and ask, "What is down there?"

"The Holocron archive. Only Masters are allowed down there." She gently pulls me aside and I allow it with a glance down the passage. I can't help it, I'm curious.

Rest of the two hours were boring. I spend my time walking, walking, standing, leaning, walking, and bashing my head into the wall. How long does it take to pick a few datavids?! I am going to start ticking off points if Tree-Hugger keeps this up. Azhoka minds her own business while keeping me company, which I appreciate. It is actually nice not having to bother talking. Nice to meet someone who appreciates silence. She mostly reads while walking. At the same time she has an uncanny ability to walk around objects and avoid running into anything without looking at them. Is that a Force thing?

After knocking off two points from Tree-Hugger, he is finished with his business.

He produces a datapad. "Access to the holonet, and to our entire library. I selected a few holobooks that have been downloaded to it for you. Also it comes with a map and GPS system. I can add some more toys to it later, but this should suffice for now."

I take it and glance through some of its applications briefly. There are a lot available, I will have to tinker around later. The books he already put in were subjects on Light Side, Dark Side, Sith, Jedi, Republic, Separatists, and sword fighting for beginners. They totaled around two thousand pages.

"You call this light reading?" I ask in disbelief.

"I will e-mail you what pages to read, Varus. Trust me, I know most of it is nonsense as well." He says with a wink.

That's more like it.

Tree-Hugger thanks Madam Nu for her assistance and we leave. The sky is dark and the girl yawns. She says goodnight to us, and Skywalker walks me to my room. "Tomorrow I want you to wake up at five AM. I have some arrangements to make for you to receive extra training to catch up, and our first mission is in two days."

He makes it sound to be something exciting, but I'm not stupid. It will probably be something small and easy for children with no skills or trust, like me.

"Good night Varus." He says at my door.

I drop off my new set of clothes on my bed. "G'night Tree-hugger."

Before he opens his mouth to ask, I close the door.

With the rest of the night to myself, I get down to... something. What exactly am I supposed to be doing? I feel antsy as though there is something in my gut I know to be doing, but I can't tell what that is. So I focus my mind on my surroundings.

I have a closet, small enough for a few sets of clothing, and I find some pajamas were already hung. They are my size. Thankfully they aren't tacky pokadots or disgusting unicorns, instead they are the normal every day drab BROWN this place seems to love so much. I need to buy new pajamas. I refuse to wear ones that are the same as everything else around here that would just be too much uniformity.

After changing into them grudgingly, I stick my new set from Azhoka into the closet and my old set I was wearing in. Holding it in my hands, I finally notice it. The old set is black and steel colored with some loose metal plating on the outside. It looks frilly, not in a girly way, but as though it has been torn to shreds at the bottom half. It has a belt loop that looks as though it once held something and the arms go down to my wrists. There are a large number of cuts and burn marks all over it from the sleeves to the chest, but none in the back.

The old set looks oddly comforting despite the stains and grim markings. Not just because it was the clothes I first woke up in, therefore linking me to my past, but as though it is clothes I have worn for forever. Like it's a second skin. I endured burns and cuts (and probably horrible table manners) in this clothing. So much so I hadn't even noticed it until now: now that I took it off.

The bed has a single sheet and it was changed to be more firm and lower to the ground. The previous bed was at chest level. Beside it is an in table with a lamp ball hovering over it. I tap the ball and the light source changes automatically from the roof to it. The diminished light is comforting.

I throw myself on the bed and consider going to sleep, but my mind keeps racing. Now that I don't have Tree-Hugger and Azhoka to busy myself with, I am left to my own dreary contradicting thoughts. I can't say I'm over having amnesia, it's still the first week, but while I feel it isn't all that bad, I am still restless about it. I do appreciate the help I am getting and how far these people are going for me, but it just doesn't feel like I'm progressing. My past feels like sand in my fingers. It is still nearby and if I don't try to grasp it, it will only fall into the past forgotten. Perhaps I could talk to Tree-Hugger about it tomorrow.

I spend the next who-knows-how-long with my mind spinning in circles over my ignorance, desire to cure it, and yet contentment in having landed in a place that is making a decent start. The stares are annoying and the droning on and on is wasting my time, but they are making an effort.

The place means well but it still feels stifling. I can't say I will stay. I don't know where else there is! Once I get out and around I can decide if staying is my best option.

I flip on my datapad after driving myself insane with my thoughts, and look through various applications: The map is handy. The GPS and holonet are simple. The 'homework' from Tree-Hugger doesn't look that difficult, I can get to it tomorrow morning.

I find a decent applications for an alarm clock and set it.

* * *

Editing by LuluBells226.

You can find him/her at u/3673329/


End file.
